


that we may fall in love (everytime we close our eyes)

by leov66



Series: the modern au we deserve [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Established Relationship, I love them so much, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, my beautiful boys loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: most importantly lovelike it's the only thing you know howat the end all of thismeans nothing(...)nothing even mattersexcept love and human connectionwho you lovedand how deeply you loved themrupi kaurmilk and honeya few moments of courfeyrac and combeferre's relationship.





	that we may fall in love (everytime we close our eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> from the same [tumblr post](http://robbersdjh.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things) as [things we said ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11571549) and set in the same universe as it and we're looking for (something dumb to do
> 
> might actually put it into one series???

25

Courfeyrac is definitely on the tipsy side and it would've been funnier if he wasn't so damn tired. He's trying to sit straight on the cab home, but since there's nothing straight about him, he fails and instead drapes himself all over Combeferre, who's probably regretting every single minute of it. However, he doesn't know, because he's been ridiculously silent the whole time. It's driving him mad because all he wants to do is listen to him for hours, even if the topic is about as familiar to him as the concept of proper hydration, look into his beautiful brown eyes (he swears they turn gold when the sun's shining _just right_ ), feel his warmth against his body every morning, make him breakfast (he knows he hates scrambled eggs and drinks vegetable juice and has a fuckton of allergies) and kiss his nose and adopt a puppy or maybe ten puppies and-

 

_dear lord, he surely is in deep._

"Don't sleep now, you'll need to climb the stairs in less than ten minutes," Combeferre whispers, running his hand through Courfeyrac's messy curls. He might as well melt on spot.

 

"How can I sleep when you're here," he blurts out because his mind-to-mouth filter has given up two Mojitos into the evening and reaches out to touch his cheek.

 

He can literally feel him move away and _fuck if it doesn't physically hurt_. "You're gonna regret that tomorrow morning, Courf, stop."

 

Courfeyrac murmurs a very quiet 'never' before turning his gaze to the passing stret lights. It's a beautiful night but there's nothing new about it.

 

 

13

Kissing Combeferre is honestly too good. It should be illegal to be so good at this, Courfeyrac decides, sitting on their kitchen table with his thighs around his boyfriend, biting back a moan as he feels little bite marks blooming all over his neck. His vision is blurry without contacts but it doesn't even matter, for all he sees is those golden eyes looking up at him with tenderness and adoration and-

 

it can be too much, sometimes, when his heart feels like it can't take all the love he has for this beautiful man.

 

"I love you," he whispers, reaching out to touch his cheek. It's warm, Combeferre is always warm and always feels like home.

 

It's a good feeling.

 

 

1

"I'm worried about him," Combeferre says right after Courfeyrac picks up the phone. It must be getting late, one in the morning maybe, but neither are asleep anyway, so what's the point of mentioning it?

 

"I know, believe me, I do too. We can't do anything about it, though, the best we can do is wait until he tells us what's wrong."

 

It's not the first time and it won't be the last that Enjolras does something stupid and reckless, but it never fails to make them worry sick. Especially when it's got something to do with his already mediocre health, be it mental or physical. There's nothing they can do about it unless he decides he cant' help himself (which he eventually will, they've seen that enough times to know), which doesn't make it any better.

 

"I know, but what if he's got bronchitis or pneumonia or he'll break down in front of everybody and decide to never leave his apartment again-"

 

"He's not a child anymore, I'm sure he can manage himself enough for this kind of stuff not to happen. Again."

 

"We sound like worried parents, this is ridiculous. But I'm worried anyway," Combeferre mutters. Courfeyrac closes his eyes and knows that he's running his hand through his hair and there's this kind of anxiety inside him that makes him pace around the room and fidget with his glasses all the time.

 

"Maybe you should go out, I don't know, jogging? To get that energy out and stuff," he replies before realizing how dumb that idea is. Combeferre notices that, too, because he actually lets out a little laugh.

 

"It's one, I'd rather not die, thanks. Maybe in the morning, though."

 

 

5

There's a comfortable silence between them, and Courfeyrac loves it. The rain is patting on their window and the room smells like the vanilla candle he got from Jehan last week. He tries to concentrate on his book, well, Enjolras' book to be precise, but he's been up for longer than he cares to admit, the main reason being bad time management. Leaning on Combeferre's shoulder, he stiffles a yawn and reads the same line for what seems like the third time. After what feels like a few minutes, he gives up alltogether, closing the book and kissing his husband's neck.

 

He lets out a contented sigh when he feels warm arms wrapping themselves around him and gently pushing him into Combeferre's lap. There's no need for words, not in moments like this. The silent gratitude he expresses by snuggling up closer is enough for an 'I love you'.

 

 

 

48

"We don't have to do this, you know," Combeferre mutters against his neck and follows up with a soft kiss.

 

It's early enough for the morning sun to only slightly break through their curtains and illuminate Courfeyrac's side of the bed.

 

They're married, they really are. Neither can believe it. The situation would've been way better if Courfeyrac's throat didn't feel like there was a cactus inside and it was trying to earn a black belt in karate and his head wasn't throbbing.

 

"I know, but they're all excited about it," he manages to croak despite a three-page list of things that would've been ten times better than speaking.

 

"Don't say anything, doctor's orders."

 

Courfeyrac only smiles and turns around to press his face into Combeferre's chest, hoping he'll fall asleep again and when he wakes up, he won't feel as shitty. Obviously, it doesn't work at all.

 

"I'll call Enjolras later, he'll tell the rest. We've got all the time in the world."

 

 

37

Courfeyrac's too tired to even notice Combeferre's turned the TV on mute. He's been falling asleep and waking up spontaneously for the last few hours and it's both very nice and confusing. A warm hand combs through his hair and he could literally _melt_.

 

Sometimes he doesn't know what he's done in life to deserve such a beautiful, smart and kind partner. It's one of those moments.

 

"I love you so, so much, you don't even know," he whispers with a small smile.

 

"I love you more," is all he hears before he falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) prompts go like this:
> 
> 25 things you said in the backseat of a cab  
> 13 things you said at the kitchen table  
> 1 things you said at one in the morning  
> 5 things you didn't say at all  
> 48 things you said at our honeymoon  
> 37 things you said with the tv on mute
> 
> 2) work title from sleeping at last's 'sun' :)
> 
> 3) i love them so much you dont even know ahhh
> 
> 4) ive got a tumblr!!!! hmu @ [euphra-sie ](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com) :))!
> 
> 5) **COMMENTS AND KUDOS KEEP WRITERS MOTIVATED!!!!**


End file.
